A Hunter's Redemption
by Dreaming June
Summary: NW Fic. Sequel to A Hunter's Choice. Lyra lives an empty life after that fateful night, but things change when a new boy enters the scene. Read A Hunter's Choice first


Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a sequel to an old story of mine: A Hunter's Choice. I had started this a while back but never got truly into it. So this is sort of my second attempt at writing it. You'll need to read the first story to really get this, even though my style of writing has changed a bit. I hope you enjoy this =]

**CHAPTER ONE**

"_You know what? I don't really think you would hurt me. I know in my heart that we're soulmates."_

Lyra closed her silvery blue eyes and exhaled slowly.

"_Deep down, you couldn't hurt me."_

But she had. Eighteen years ago, she had met her soulmate and on a dark, cold night a life time ago, she had killed him. The one person she was made to be with. For eighteen years, Lyra Byrne had tried to forget. But even with the silver cord severed, he still haunted her. His steely green eyes, his confident smile… the sound of his voice.

"_Goodbye Aspen."_ And the sound of her voice as the last words she would ever say to him escaped her lips.

Eighteen years ago she had left her home, Circle Daybreak and her life behind. Everything she did reminded her of Aspen. And while she hadn't admitted, even to herself, that she ever loved him, guilt stalked her around every corner. She just couldn't handle it.

She left the city and ran. And now she was living in a small town outside of San Francisco. For the past two years, Lyra had been pretending to be a normal human high school student just as she had done half a dozen times before. She was now in her 'senior year' at Bell Creek High. Next year she would need to move again.

Lyra never tired from the changes. She would do whatever she had to, to hide from the Night World. The made vampire wanted nothing to do with that life. It only held more painful memories and guilt.

"_You're all I could think about… I love you."_

The blonde vampire clenched her teeth together. But she didn't love him. So why did she feel so hollow? Why did she feel so compelled to run?

"Ms Byrne?"

Lyra looked up at her History teacher. She didn't particularly enjoy History, but took it because there were less students who signed up for the elective, meaning a smaller class.

"Yes?" she replied without embarrassment as other students in her classes would have if they had been caught day dreaming.

"Your opinion of how the source material viewed Augustus? Biased? In favour for? Against, perhaps?" His words held that smug tone all teachers adopted when they knew a student wouldn't be able to answer their question. But Lyra answered him correctly, with a detailed reflection that better suited a college paper. She'd taken this class several times before after all.

And then the school bell rang, covering the teacher's embarrassed rebuttal. Lyra didn't even bother to look in his direction as she left with the rest of the class.

Fourth period was Physics. This class was one that Lyra actually enjoyed. It was complex and challenging with a rather eccentric teacher. Mrs Slater reminded Lyra of a teacher she had back in her old life; a good memory hidden amongst the hell she lived through now.

But as soon as Lyra stepped into the Physics lab, a new scent hit her. For two years she had been attending this school, and she had accustomed herself to all the scents and sounds of the place. This new scent was different, and that was off-putting.

The vampire took her usual seat in the back row. A few students had already arrived, but most dawdled around the doorway or huddled around the front desk, asking the teacher about last night's homework.

Lyra opened her notebook and proceeded to stare down at the blank page, silently trying to figure out what that new scent was.

"Who's that?" A new voice. He was the source of the new scent. Lyra didn't look up at him, but could tell that he was whispering.

Another voice replied, this one Lyra knew well. Michael Diaz, a boy who had tried to speak to her several times during her first week. But now he treated her like the rest of the school did – a social pariah. "Don't even think about it, man. Lost cause."

But despite the warning, the new student approached her. The thudding of his heart and sounds of his breathing became louder, and the intoxicating new scent became stronger and stronger, until the seat next to her scraped back and the new student sat down next to her. Lyra did not look up. Curiosity burned inside her, but something stopped her. Her skin burned in a way that it never had done even when she was a human. It wasn't from heat, or blood, considering both were lacking for her. She hadn't fed for a few days and would need to do so soon.

Although, technically, this sensation, the feeling that was bubbling just beneath her skin… she had felt it once before. At least she thought so, it felt familiar. Lyra finally identified the feeling: anticipation.

"Hi."

And finally she looked up. Her reaction took place for less than a second before it resolved into her normal school expression of boredom and detachment. He was gorgeous, even for a human. He would have given some of the vampires she had killed a run for their money. A strong jaw line, dirty blonde hair that was worn a little too long and deep green eyes. But her reaction wasn't for his looks. It was for the familiarity.

Nothing about him looked like anyone she had seen before. Nothing except for those eyes. The shape of his eyes, and the dark, long lashes that framed them. Something was a little off, Lyra thought. The colour. And yet, despite his features, Lyra _knew_ him. Deep inside her, she recognized him. Who was this boy?

"Hello." Her voice remained cool and removed. No need to encourage the boy.

"I'm Austen Reid." He held out his hand, as if he expected her to shake it.

Really? Did teenagers do that nowadays? Lyra was used to it, back when she was apart of Circle Daybreak. Whenever she met a new client or someone else who called for a certain level of respect. But, back in those days, she had always worn gloves. And now, with her small pale hand exposed, Lyra only stared down at Austen's extended hand until he felt so uncomfortable that he withdrew it.

"I'm new around town."


End file.
